conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Turkic Radio and Television Company
Turkic Radio and Television Company (TRT) (Türk Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu- Turkish) is the national television network of the Republic of Turkicstan, founded in 1990, after the Turkish Radio and Television Company (established in 1964) changed its named to Turkic. Around 70% of TRT's funding comes from a tax levied on electricity bills and a sales tax on television and radio receivers. As these are hypothecated taxes, as opposed to the money coming from general government funds, the principle is similar to that of the television licence levied in a number of other countries. The rest of TRT's funding comes from government grants (around 20%), with the final 10% coming from advertising. TRT broadcasts around the world, especially in Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia. It is frequently heralded as the most widely respected broadcaster in Turkicstan. Television Channels Domestic *'TRT 1 '(launched January 1990) - General entertainment channel with a broad schedule featuring local and foreign series, Turkish and Hollywood cinema, live shows with Turkic folk music, Turkic classical music and pop music, live sport, news & current affairs plus special events such as the Eurovision Song Contest. *'TRT Haber' (launched September 1990 as TRT 2) - The daytime schedule of TRT Haber consists of news and current affairs, plus sports news and weather. Primetime programming focuses on culture, arts, documentaries and world cinema. *'Trt Spor-Parliament' (launched October 1991) - TRT 3 broadcasts live and archive sport including Formula 1, World and European Figure Skating Championships, World and European Athletics Championships, Turkic Women's Volleyball league, U18 Basketball plus feature programmes. When parliament is in session, TRT 3 relays live coverage of the Turkicstan Grand National Assembly (TBMM-TV). *'TRT Gap' (launched October 1990)- TRT Gap airs programming aimed at the Southeastern Anatolia Region of Turkey. The channel timeshares with TRT 3. *'TRT Çocuk' (launched November 2008) - TRT Çocuk airs children's programming, animated programmes and educational programmes. The station timeshares for most of the day with TRT Okul, which signs on in the primetime hours. *'TRT 5 Anadolu' - Broadcasting with regional TV channels of Turkicstan. *'TRT 6' (launched January 2009) - TRT 6 broadcasts mostly Kurdish language programmes. *'TRT el Türkiye' (launched April 2010) - Broadcasts 24 hours a day in Arabic language with programs aimed at Arabs in Turkicstan, as well as the wider Arab world and Middle East. *'TRT Müzik' (launched November 2009) - TRT Müzik is a 24 hour music channel with for Turkish folk and Turkish classical music. It also airs pop, rock, jazz & ethnic music. *'TRT Belgesel '(launched November 2009) - TRT Belgesel is a 24 hour documentary channel. *'TRT HD' (launched May 2010) - High definition television channel of TRT. *'TRT Rus - ('launched May 1994)' '''Russian Language channel targeted at Turks in the Eastern Regions, who predominantly speak Russian. Broadcasting from *'TRT Azer - (Launched January 1994) Azeri language channel broadcasting from Baku, aimed at Azerbaijanis. Regional *'''TRT Turkmen - Local Turkmen Province Programming *'TRT Turkiye - '''Local Turkish Province Programming *'TRT KK - 'Kuzey Kibris Province Programming *'TRT Azerbai - 'Local Azerbaijan Province Programming *'TRT Dogu - 'Programming for Eastern Provinces, Tajik and Kyrgyz. International *'TRT Türk '(16:9, but this is not encoded in DVB signal) (formerly known as TRT INT) - Broadcasts international news, current affairs, documentaries and cultural programming aimed at both Turks and Turkish speaking audience living abroad. It's the first TRT channel to make extensive use of a private production company for news programming. *'TRT Avaz '''(formerly known as TRT Türk) (launched March 2009) - International channel broadcast aimed at Turks living in the Balkans and Uzbek (USSR). The channel has a focus on entertainment and documentaries as opposed to TRT Türk's new focus on news. Programmes are broadcast in a mixture of languages including Turkish, Russian, Turkmen and Azeri. Radio Channels *Radyo 1 (launched on May 1990) - Mixed diet of programming *TRT FM (formerly Radyo 2, launched January 1990) - A mixture of Turkish pop, folk and classical music, foreign pop, call ins, news and travel information *Radyo 3 (launched on January 1990) - Classical music, jazz, world music, foreign pop & rock *Radyo 4 (launched on October 1990) - Turkish classical and Turkish folk music *Radyo 6 (launched on 2009) - Broadcasting for Kurds in Turkicstan *TRT Nağme - Turkic classical music *TRT Avrupa FM - Broadcasting for Turks in Europe *TRT Türkü - Turkish folk music and türkü *Voice of Turkicstan (launched December 1982) - Broadcasting with 26 different languages and around the World *TRT Rus Radyo - Russian Language Radio, aimed at Eastern Turkicstan *TRT Azeri Radyo - Azeri Langauge Radio. Category:Turkicstan Category:Companies of Turkicstan